


The Prettiest Thing

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Pining, Platonic Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Negli ultimi dieci mesi aveva appreso molte curiose usanze umane, anche se spesso aveva trovato in Inoue una maestra più paziente e capace di Ichigo. Non che l’amico non avesse voglia di spiegargli come andavano certe cose ma proprio non ce l’aveva la capacità di far arrivare il messaggio al proprio interlocutore, saltava passaggi e dava cose per scontato. Orihime no, invece. Ogni volta le si sedeva accanto con un sorriso dei suoi, di quelli che non si crepavano mai, e le mostrava passo passo tutto ciò che c’era da sapere, un esempio sconclusionato sempre a portata di mano e mai uno scoppio d’ira che fosse uno.Le guerre degli Shinigami sono finite da tempo e Rukia si ritrova, durante una delle sue gite sulla Terra, a far visita a Orihime durante le vacanze di Natale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il RukiHime è una coppia che mi piace molto, essì. Le trovo dolci e nel manga hanno dimostrato di comprendersi e supportarsi moltissimo e, con Orihime, Rukia secondo me riesce a rivelarsi molto meno aspra e spigolosa anche nel suo scuoterla e aiutarla a diventare più forte. Le trovo davvero molto amiche e mi piace immaginarle anche più che amiche. Naturalmente, in una what... if? su «Bleach» non è che potessi ricamarci più di tanto. Dal mio punto di vista, Orihime ha il cuore ormai occupato da un solo uomo nei secoli dei secoli. Però. mi piaceva l'idea di dare una sfumatura di platonicità a questo affetto bruciante che Rukia poteva scoprire per Orihime. Ok, la pianto qua, sappiate solo che, sì, in questo contesto la guerra è finita e la SS è diventata un posto migliore, meno militare e più democratico! :°D
> 
>  **Prompt per il «Gift Boxes Challenge»:** "Cosa farai?"

_I'm dreaming again_   
_Like I've always been_   
_And way down low_   
_I know_   
_**(The Prettiest Thing | Norah Jones)**_

«Il té è pronto!».

Orihime Inoue si interruppe all’improvviso nel bel mezzo del suo discorso, dando le spalle all’amica e ciabattando verso la cucina.

Rukia Kuchiki approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per afferrare i due biscotti poggiati premurosamente nel suo tovagliolo e lanciarli nel vaso di piantine più vicino alla sua sedia.

L’amica le era molto cara, davvero, ma la sua cucina non era esattamente facile da digerire, anche per chi aveva più di centocinquant’anni alle spalle e poi… occhio non vedeva, cuore non doleva, no?

Il suo sguardo si posò oltre la finestra, sulla neve che cadeva rada e lieve, imbiancando qualsiasi superficie su cui riuscisse a posarsi. Era inverno inoltrato e faceva molto freddo, anche se quel clima rigido era niente in confronto alla cattiva stagione che si poteva patire fra i quartieri più poveri del Rukongai, magari riparati in un alloggio di fortuna con pochi stracci indosso. E poi la casa di Inoue era calda e raccolta come sempre e comunicava una bella sensazione accogliente. Rukia la percepì tutta, stringendosi un po’ nelle spalle e tornando a guardarsi attorno.

Era la prima volta che scendeva sulla Terra in quel periodo particolare dell’anno e ciò che più l’aveva colpita, facendo il suo ingresso nell’appartamento della ragazza, erano stati tutti quegli addobbi di colore rosso appesi un po’ ovunque.

_«Cosa festeggi?»_ era stata la sua richiesta incuriosita, mentre afferrava fra le dita un peluche panciuto che Orihime avrebbe poco dopo definito “Babbo Natale”.

_«Oh, il Natale… non lo conosci?»_.

Rukia aveva scosso la testa e l’amica l’aveva presa per mano, in quel modo tenero che da un po’ di tempo le scrollava la brina dal petto, cominciando a spiegarle quella festività misteriosa di cui mai aveva sentito parlare. Le piaceva molto ascoltarla, Orihime aveva quel modo materno e dolce di porgere le proprie idee agli altri, senza pretendere che le condividessero per forza di cose.

Scendere sulla Terra ora che la guerra era soltanto un incubo passato, era inizialmente sembrato alla giovane Shinigami una perdita di tempo ma aveva presto imparato a capire che cercare la compagnia dei suoi amici umani valeva sempre la pena di ogni viaggio attraverso il Senkaimon.

Negli ultimi dieci mesi aveva appreso molte curiose usanze umane, anche se spesso aveva trovato in Inoue una maestra più paziente e capace di Ichigo. Non che l’amico non avesse voglia di spiegargli come andavano certe cose ma proprio non ce l’aveva la capacità di far arrivare il messaggio al proprio interlocutore, saltava passaggi e dava cose per scontato. Orihime no, invece. Ogni volta le si sedeva accanto con un sorriso dei suoi, di quelli che non si crepavano mai, e le mostrava passo passo tutto ciò che c’era da sapere, un esempio sconclusionato sempre a portata di mano e mai uno scoppio d’ira che fosse uno. Con l’amica era sempre bello parlare, sapeva metterla a suo agio con la propria semplice presenza, senza compiere particolari gesti o indirizzarle determinate parole: c’era qualcosa di gentile ed etereo nella sua voce e nei suoi sguardi incoraggianti che spesso faceva sentire la Shinigami come a casa persino in quel mondo a cui non apparteneva più da tempo.

Non credeva di riuscire a fare differenze fra loro, aveva cominciato pian piano a conoscerli e apprezzarli tutti, eppure quel tepore soffuso che avvertiva in presenza di Orihime era qualcosa di speciale e privato, indefinibile e inafferrabile, che riguardava solo lei e quei pomeriggi passati insieme a raccontarsi il proprio mondo, scambiandosi esperienze e consigli.

«Ecco la tua tazza, Rukia-kun».

Rukia accettò con un sorriso sfavillante la bevanda che le veniva porta, lo sguardo calamitato sulla fantasia a coniglietti bianchi su sfondo rosa che decorava quella particolarissima tazza da tè, che l’amica aveva disegnato con le sue stesse mani, proprio in onore della sua _ardente passione_ per Chappy e tutto ciò che assomigliasse anche solo lontanamente a uno di quei roditori dalle lunghe orecchie.

«Mi stavi parlando di questo Natale… mi hai detto che qui in Giappone ha un significato particolare, per voi umani».

Orihime le aveva fatto un rapido sunto delle varie usanze che ruotavano attorno a quella festività e la Shinigami aveva ben compreso che, in quel particolare luogo in cui i suoi amici abitavano, fosse una ricorrenza dedicata alle coppie di innamorati, che si scambiavano doni di ogni genere.

Poteva esserci spazio in una simile ricorrenza per un regalo dettato dall’affetto di un’amica? E di _amica_ Rukia Kuchiki parlava perché le sembrava impensabile che la nostalgia che le gonfiava il petto ogni volta che si allontanava dalla giovane umana nascesse da una causa diversa.

Anche il desiderio di ricambiare le strette delle sue mani leggere o l’impulso improvviso di avvicinarsi per scostarle una ciocca di capelli finita sul viso mentre annuiva alle sue parole… doveva essere un sentimento di innocua amicizia, giusto? Però non le era capitato mai, né con Renji, né con Ichigo né tantomeno con il suo onorato fratello maggiore, di provare un simile e struggente disagio di fronte a una semplice figura umana.

«E tu… **_Cosa farai?_** … per Natale, intendo» si morse un labbro nel pronunciare quelle parole, che era ormai troppo tardi per rimangiarsi. Le girava un po’ la testa mentre sosteneva lo sguardo sorpreso di Inoue e le batteva forte il cuore al solo pensare di osar chiedere all’amica di essere _lei_ a farle compagnia durante una ricorrenza simile. Tutti disturbi che si ostinò rapidamente ad attribuire alla sua permanenza dentro il gigai che usava durante le sue gite sulla Terra.

Orihime spalancò un tanto d’occhi e arrossì vistosamente, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e lasciare che le sue palpebre velassero due enormi iridi ambrate così trasparenti da non riuscire a celare nessuna emozione. Rukia trattenne inconsciamente il respiro, chiedendosi perché l’idea di un possibile rifiuto da parte dell’amica potesse preoccuparla così tanto. Il modo curioso in cui la vide arrossire, la fece un po’ pentire di averle porto quella domanda.

«Io… uhm… beh… Ichigo-kun mi ha chiesto di passarlo insieme a lui…».

Quelle parole si presentarono ai timpani della giovane Shinigami con affilata freddezza, spedendola violentemente in una realtà da cui poco a poco si era allontanata, immergendosi in un mondo ovattato come lo zucchero filato fin dal suo ingresso nell’appartamento di Inoue.

Ma certo.

Ichigo.

Come aveva potuto dimenticare quel particolare tanto banale quanto fondamentale? Orihime amava perdutamente quel testone, si erano finalmente fidanzati soltanto pochi mesi prima e lei era stata una delle prime persone a cui l’amica aveva comunicato la lieta novella, con gli occhi luccicanti e un sorriso abbagliante stampato in viso. Era stato proprio allora che aveva cominciato a sentire quelle fitte fastidiose, proprio lì sopra la bocca dello stomaco, un fastidio che non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi a parole ma che le lasciava un grumo traboccante di malinconia dentro.

Era abituata a centellinare le sue emozioni, Rukia, cristallizzarle una per una e conservarsele in petto, gelide e incapaci così di bruciarla o anche solo scaldarla. Aveva passato centocinquanta lunghi anni a perfezionare quell’arte fragilissima con un esercizio costante che impegnava testa, cuore e ogni singolo muscolo del proprio corpo. E ce n’erano tanti, di sentimenti gelati, conficcati nel suo petto come tanti aghi invisibili. Alcuni erano piccoli e quasi non ne avvertiva la puntura. Altri erano grandi – gli occhi azzurri di Kaien-dono erano una di quelle sensazioni che ghiacciavano di più – e a volte le impedivano persino di respirare normalmente. Era questione di pochi secondi, il tempo di scuotere la testa e continuare ad andare avanti.

Chissà perché, con Orihime quel gioco di prestigio non riusciva affatto bene. Era così difficile afferrare il sentimento caldo che la legava a lei, quella nuvola di tepore che neanche con Sode no Shirayuki sarebbe riuscita a congelare del tutto, ne era certa.

«Beh, sì… che stolta che sono! Mi sembra giusto che tu e Ichigo trascorriate insieme una festa pensata per gli innamorati…».

Scuotere la testa, ecco, e ridurre tutto alla ragione. Era giusto che fosse così, il mondo aveva sempre funzionato così: umani con umani e Shinigami con Shinigami, non c’era alcun sogno becero da ricamare su certe sciocche illusioni…

«Perché non vieni a farci compagnia? Ti porteremo per negozi e ti faremo vedere come festeggiamo il Natale qui sulla Terra!».

Orihime lo aveva fatto di nuovo: le aveva afferrato un polso in una stretta gentile, forse preoccupata per il suo improvviso ma passeggero incupirsi, e l’aveva costretta a comunicare con lei. Di nuovo.

Se glielo avesse chiesto, le avrebbe risposto sinceramente che pensava di averla appena esclusa da qualcosa di divertente e non era assolutamente sua intenzione farla sentire sola.

«Cosa dici, Orihime? Non posso interferire con il vostro appuntamento, sarei di troppo e…».

«Non saresti di troppo! Io e Ichigo-kun ti vediamo così poco, la tua compagnia ci fa sempre piacere!».

Era un sorriso irresistibile quello che la giovane le rivolse ma Rukia provò lo stesso a contrastarlo. Si sentiva inopportuna, a pensarci bene, anche solo ad aver avanzato una proposta del genere e l’insicurezza – immotivata, avrebbe sottolineato fermamente – che provava in quell’istante la rendeva ancora più confusa e vulnerabile.

«Orihime, è una festa per gli innamorati, me l’hai detto tu! Non sta bene che inviti anche me?».

Orihime arricciò le labbra perplessa, inclinando la testa di lato e osservando la Shinigami come se le avesse rivelato un’ovvietà che aveva sempre avuto sotto il naso ma che non era mai riuscita a notare davvero.

«Io credo che stia bene se invito anche te… In fondo il Natale è la festa di chi si vuole bene e anche gli amici si vogliono bene, no? Io, per esempio, ti voglio molto bene, Rukia-kun».

Non c’era verso. Per quanto Rukia si concentrasse e ci provasse, quel calore al centro del petto non accennava a raffreddarsi. Non c’era ghiaccio che condensasse di fronte all’onda di benevolo tepore che le dita di Orihime le lasciavano risalire lungo le braccia, su su fino alle guance e alla testa, e poi giù per il collo fino ad abbracciare il petto.

Non ci si poteva sottrarre, quando Orihime Inoue – la migliore amica che avessi mai avuto – ti sorrideva a quel modo e ti chiedeva di _restare_. Sembrava farsi fisicamente più in là e lasciarle un angolino abbastanza grande in cui sedersi e godere della sua compagnia. In fondo le sarebbe bastato quello, semplicemente starle accanto e avvertire il modo piacevole in cui sapeva riempire ogni spazio vuoto con un solo sorriso.

«Però dovrò portarti qualcosa… non posso certo presentarmi a mani vuote!».

Con un colpo di tosse, Rukia si raddrizzò di botto e mise su un’espressione determinata, affogando sotto la superficie ogni dubbio e ogni esitazione.

«Ma no, Rukia-kun, non… basta il pensiero, te lo giuro…!» intervenne Orihime, agitando le mani di fronte al viso come a scaricare la Shinigami da un incomodo che giudicava inutile.

«No no no, non provare a farmi cambiare idea!» replicò asciutta, facendo un segno di diniego con l’indice.

«E poi ho già in mente quello che può fare al caso tuo: un _denrei shinki_ con la cover di Chappy in edizione limitata!».

«Rukia-kun, non ce n’è bisogno, davvero…!» provò ancora a replicare Orihime, già con la mente occupata dall’idea di come ricambiare il dono dell’amica.

Rukia sembrava così convinta e decisa che Inoue ebbe poco o nessuno spazio per opporsi alla sua gentile offerta e le sue rimostranze incerte vennero tutte rispedite al mittente con un cenno imperioso del capo.

«Così potrai chiamarmi ogni volta che quello stolto si comporterà male con te, ci penserò io a punirlo severamente!».

« _Oppure potrò chiamarti io, soltanto per sapere come stai…_ ».

Ma era ancora presto per darle quel genere di risposta. Era ancora drammaticamente troppo presto per ricambiare a voce alta tutti i “ti voglio bene” di Orihime Inoue. Prima avrebbe imparato a non lasciarsi bruciare da quel calore opprimente che ardeva sotto lo sguardo contento dell’amica. Poi ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo di dare una voce a quello strano affetto che provava per lei.


End file.
